fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taebin "Tyler" Park Lee
|-|The Damned Magician= The Damned Magician Image credited to Tales of the Unusual, Episode 22-23! Summary For awhile a magician has been sweeping across the nation of Korea. Pulling off amazing tricks and magic that's borderline miraculous. Many would attempt to understand the greatness that is Taebin "Tyler" Park Lee but none could ever imitate his tricks. After all, he is a demon. A true magician as he would proclaim and a proud one. When a group of professional magicians, not real, chose to do their best to have his death be an accident, they were all eradicated. Receiving horrific fates that no regular human should be able to receive. Of course, those are what the rumors say. You don't possibly believe in magic do you? Appearance Personality The epitome of pride. As a demon who's even great at using magic, he has a tendency to subconsciously look down on others. He admits to it himself that he simply can't help it, as one does not feel the need to respect the wishes of an ant beneath him. Not just proud but a big show-off. He always does his best to stun everyone with thrilling feats, never really caring for the cost of it for someone, such as when he was completely apathetic to cutting off a man's hand for the sake of his show. In a way, it does fit his hobby of wanting to be a magician. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Tyler, Taebin Origin: Gender: Male? Age: Classification: Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Magic *Showing off *Popularity Dislikes: *Liars *Arrogant Humans *Children *Fake Magicians *Scammers Eye Color: White Hair Color: Brown Red Hobbies: *Magic *Tormenting those who deserve it *Pulling damned souls to hell *Torturing liars *Punshing others for their sins by himself *Putting down arrogant beings *Watching or reading about magic Values: *Showmanship *Magic!! Martial Status: Single? Status: Technically alive Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: ??? Hell ??? Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (His early tricks were often done by crushing steel. Stepped into a church through its walls literally), Enhanced Senses, Transmutation (Melded two birds into one. Melded someone's arm to a steel bar), Biological Manipulation (Can shape various forms into being. Can keep a decapitated head living), Healing (Can heal someone's soul and also reattach limbs and decapitated heads), Soul Manipulation (Can rip apart someone's soul), Time Manipulation (Can create time loops), Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can drag others into a pocket of reality. Can teleport), Precognition (Can accurately see what happens next within the span of an ahour), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Can toy with reality's concepts), Regeneration (Low Godly, assumed so. Tales and his statements speak of this), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Light attacks, Mind Manipulation (Unfazed by any attempts to exorcise him) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very wise, being able to see through tricks easily. Able to size up a person and find out many flaws about them. Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users